The Mistake
by 0nlyAnotherNerd
Summary: Malec just broke up, because of a stupid mistake. Will they get back together or will they stay apart? Malec! Saphael! Clizzy! Jace! If you don't ship it DON'T READ IT! Written by @0nlyAnotherNerd and @ConnorHansen.


The Mistake

—

Alec POV

—

Malec just broke up, because of a stupid mistake. Will they get back together or will they stay apart? Malec! Saphael! Clizzy! Jace! If you don't ship it DON'T READ IT! Written by 0nlyAnotherNerd and ConnorHansen. **WE DO NOT HAVE THE HONOR OF OWNING TMI! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**

I feel broken. I just lost my Magnus, my glittery soulmate. I lost him because of a stupid mistake.

-Bob the Flashback machine-

I'm getting ready to head to Pandemonium.

"JACE️ ! Get away from the mirror!"

"Yeah Yeah I know I look hot Alec."

I feel my cheeks heating but yell "Just get down here!"

"Whatever Alec!"

I see him running down the stairs and feel my breathing getting faster. He's wearing navy jeans that outlined his hips and he has no shirt. I can see his rock hard...abs. NO! YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND!

"Hello?! ALEC?!" I hear a muffled voice talking. I feel a slap across my cheek and my cheek slowly heating up. Embarrassed.

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?" I quickly yell to hide my embarrassment.

"You wouldn't listen to me so I slapped you. Simple." Jace says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I'm

"Let's just *sigh* go." I say exasperated.

"Let's go then. Hurry up!"

We walk into the club, and I quickly spot the Eidolon demon flirting with a reluctant looking guy. Perfect we won't need Izzy, who's at a sleepover with Clary, today. Clary. Of course she had to be with Jace. _My_ Jace.

I quickly break out of my thoughts.

"JACE" I yell spotting him halfway across the dance floor making his way over to me

"You summon the all mighty Jace?" He says his ego quickly growing.

"Sure… the demon seems to be gay so it's your job to be the bait." I say trying to sound authoritative.

"I have to be the bait?! But you're the one that's gay!" He exclaims.

"You're the hot one!" I blurt out. Quickly regretting it.

He instantly forgot about being the bait "Did you just call me hot?" He questions.

"If it makes you be the bait then..yes." I say just to get him to shut up.

He walks away and goes towards the demon. I feel a seed of dread sprout in my stomach. Then, it's over. I open my eyes that I hadn't noticed I closed to see both Jace and the demon were gone. I nearly sprinted over to the nearest utility room kicking open the door. I whipped my head to each side in search of Jace.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I hear a voice from my left say and I quickly spin to the side staring into his fiery golden eyes. I lean forward glancing down at his soft lips. I quickly feel his fingers brush up against my pink checks. I want to back away. My mind is telling me to slap his hand away, but I don't move a muscle.

His eyes flicker down to my lips. We slowly start getting even closer than we already were. He pressed his body against mine and slowly leaned in. His soft, perfectly shaped lips pressed against mine. _Jace._ I'm kissing Jace. It felt wrong. It's not like when I kiss Magnus. _Magnus._ My boyfriend. What am doing I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong!

"Alec!" I heard Magnus screech. I felt my heart shatter into a million separate pieces. I watched as if in slow motion Magnus running like his life depended on it. I look back at Jace to see him with a horrified expression as it just crossed him that he cheated on Clary and he broke his parabatais heart. I try to run after Magnus, but I feel a force holding me back. I feel my knees buckle underneath me and I come crashing to the ground but I don't feel anything. All I can think is _Magnus_.

-Bob the flashback machine end-

 _Two days later…_

I don't know why I did it. The biggest mistake of my life.

Review: **Hope you enjoyed our first chapter of The Mistake.** _We sound so dramatic._ **Dude, that's part of Fanfic.** _Honestly Idk when we'll update. It'll probably be at like 4:00am whenever. I don't sleep :p._ **SERIOUSLY DUDE!** _I am Sirius._ **No I'm Padfoot. You're Prongs.** _Get back on topic! You clod._ **Yeah Yeah. Love the Steven Universe reference btw. But anyway well probably be uploading in about a week or two.** _Or in a month or year._ **Well thanks for that. But I hope you enjoyed. Make sure you review and tell us how you feel about this.** _It sucks I know. WELL bye guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!(if you understand the references we can be great friends :p) Don't question Bob._ **If you want to pm us we'll respond...most likely. AND PEACE.**

 **Bold-** 0nlyAnotherNerd

 _italics-_ ConnorHansen


End file.
